


An angel, a demon, and a soulless husk walk into a bar

by Pokerel



Series: Strings and Things [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, angel!susie, demon!lancer, demon!ralsei, done-with-everything!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokerel/pseuds/Pokerel
Summary: If only there was anything to laugh at.Excerpt:Kris glared at the blue and white lump of demon sitting in the chalk circle, clapping its mittened paws and burbling away happily. Their last attempt to move it had been thwarted by its possession of (very!) sharp teeth, the bitemarks still indented in a ring around their thumb.
Series: Strings and Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An angel, a demon, and a soulless husk walk into a bar

It turned out that even soulless beings can feel fear, and fear was what Kris was feeling a lot of right now.

It was simple on paper. A textbook summoning any novice with half a braincell and a marker could accomplish. And yet.

Kris glared at the blue and white lump of demon sitting in the chalk circle, clapping its mittened paws and burbling away happily. Their last attempt to move it had been thwarted by its possession of (very!) sharp teeth, the bitemarks still indented in a ring around their thumb.

Susie was no help either. Kris had been fast to call on the angel, and even faster to regret that decision.

"KRIS HOLY SHIT."

"I know." Kris scowled at their friend, where she stood in her circle, eyes wide.

"YOU SUMMONED A WIDDLE BABY DEMON."

"I'm aware," they grit out. "Now can you give me a hand?"

"Sorry, no can do." Susie leered, fangs on full display. "'Sides, I wanna see where this goes."

"Should have called Ralsei instead," Kris grumbled, already reaching for the chalk. "You stay in there, your wings are huge and I don't want to clean up your mess."

"Noted," Susie snickered, perfectly happy to watch.

* * *

Ralsei's appearance was quieter than Susie's, the demon nodding towards Kris.

Kris smiled as they saw their friend, before extending their arm, demon still latched to it. Demon bites were less contagious than vampires', but the sooner they could deal with this, the better.

"My glasses are fogged up." Ralsei bobbed his head in apology.

"Sorry not sorry." Though Susie shifted her wings away, tucking them behind her.

Ralsei removed his glasses, wiping them off on his poncho, before leaning in.

"That..." He glanced up, the blue and white lump of demon burbling happily and extending its grubby(?) little paws in his direction. "Kris, how in the world _did_ you manage this."

Kris' only response was a shrug.

"I needed a soul to bring it here, I'll need a soul to send it back. And I'm all out of souls."

"Oh, that's an easy fix-"

"No murder," Ralsei said sternly, extending a leathery wing to swat at Susie's shoulder. The angel cackled, unrepentant.

" _You_ send this back, then." Kris thrust out their arm at him again, prompting him to take a step back.

"Yeah, why don't you do it?" Susie snickered.

Ralsei sighed, the hot breath deflecting off his scarf. The bottom of his glasses misted over.

"I _can't_ just waltz up and return him." he said, exasperation colouring his tone. "Underworld politics, and all. You should know."

The latter statement was directed at Susie, who huffed.

"FINE! We'll go together, then. How hard can it be?"

The demon, tired of being ignored, promptly bit her hand.


End file.
